


This is amazing news.

by Geekygirl669



Series: It's just the way things are. [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Simon gets some unexpected but happy news.





	This is amazing news.

When Simon looks back on his life he sometimes wonders why he found it so hard to come out. Yeah things were weird with his parents and friends (although it was weird for a total other reason.) but everything eventually went back to be normal again if not better and he sometimes wonders why he was so worried about what they would do.

Because Simon Spire-Greenfield has an amazing life.  
The most amazing husband.  
Wonderful kids.  
And some of the best friends a person could ask for.

So looking back on those first few months of his senior year when he and Bram were only talking over email and had no idea who the other person really was felt crazy to Simon because he and Bram have now been married for ten years and have three kids and he couldn’t picture them ever only talking over email or spending more than a week without seeing the other ones face.

See Simon and Bram are just as much in love (if not more) then when they first got together.   
He’s seen multipull couples try to make it work and fail, but not him and Bram no him and Bram were amazing.

There the only ones of their group still with their high school sweethearts.

Nick and Abby couldn’t make a long distance relationship work and broke up only three months after collage started, they were still friends but they only really hang out when it’s a special occasion.

Leah and her high school boyfriend Cal ended up getting married and having a kid before everything when to shit for them and now there divorced trying to co-parent there little baby girl Rose.

And Garret and his high school girlfriend Tina broke up when they graduated not wanting to try a long distance relationship.

They were all adults, married with kids now but sometimes Simon liked to reminisce about their last years on high school and how awkward they all were and it made him both wonder what was going on with them back then and smile and some of the great moments they used to have.

“What you thinking about?” Bram asked as he walked into their room.

“Our senior year and how everything’s different now.” Simon said looking over at his husband.

“Yeah everything is pretty different now isn’t it?” Bram said as he walked over to site next to Simon.

“I sometimes wonder what it would be like if we both just worked up the courage to tell each other who we were. But then I wonder what our life would be like now if that happened and I wonder if it would be better or worse. And there’s a part of me that wishes I got to spend that little bit more time with you as my boyfriend but then I think our life might not be how it is now and I don’t regret use taking so long to get together because our life is pretty good.” Simon said smiling at his husband.

“What got you thinking about that?” Bram wondered.

“You know how I haven’t been feeling well?” Simon asked and when Bram nodded Simon continued. “I took a test this morning and I’m pregnant.”

“Really?” Bram asked shocked.

See a few years ago Simon was in a car accident and they were told the possibility of him have any more kids was really low. It had sent Simon on a downward spiral as they were trying to have another kid at the time. Simon really wanted another kid and told Bram that he still wanted to try for another baby, but after a year of trying with no luck Simon only got more depressed and the two of them decided that they were going to but having another baby on hold for a while so that Simon could focus on his mental health.

And now two years later Simon was back to his old self no longer blaming himself for what happened and no longer trying to push Bram away because he couldn’t give him another kid.

“I didn’t think it was possible.” Bram added after a minute of shocked silence.

“It was never impossible but it wasn’t likely. Are you happy about this?” Simon asked nervously.

“Yeah of cause I’m happy about this.” Bram said as he leaned over and pulled Simon in for a kiss.

“I didn’t think we were going to get this.” Simon said with tears in his eyes. “But I’m not ready tell anyone till I’m in my second trimester. I don’t want to tell anyone for something goes wrong.”

“Yeah well wait to tell everyone.” Bram said just happy that they were getting the chance to be parents to another wonderful baby and trying not to think about all the things that could go wrong.

“This is amazing.” Simon said a smile appearing on his face. “Were gonna have another baby. Another amazing, beautiful baby.” Simon added before pulling Bram back into a hug.

See things aren’t always easy for Bram and Simon and they have had their fair share of downs and some really bad downs but they’ve also had their fair share of ups and some really amazing ups so no matter what happens there going to be there for each other, help each other because no matter what happens they love each other and want to be there for each other and never, ever want to give up on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Sorry if theres any mistakes and if there is just let me know.
> 
> If you have any ideas about other works for the series just let me know in the comments.


End file.
